Chuck vs The Fulcrum Intersect
by read7585
Summary: This is an idea I've had for long time. It takes place mid season 2, right after Chuck vs The Suburbs. Total AU. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, "I'M BACK". Think of Randy Quaid cackling near the end of Independence Day just before he crashes into the alien spaceship. That's what I sound like.

Okay, I need to apologize for being gone so long. Here are my reasons in no particular order. Burnt out, pinched nerve that left me with no use of my right arm for 6 weeks. New girlfriend, computer problem, new girlfriend, new girlfriend, sick, holidays and of course new girlfriend, new girlfriend.

You all have jagged1 to thank or blame for this. She is awesome and kept telling me she would be there when I was ready with a new story. I submitted five that I felt weren't really bad and this is the one she picked. In her defense, this is the one I wanted her to pick. I think I somehow subliminally steered her here.

All mistakes are my own, I never listen to jag enough. Lol.

Without further mind-numbing rambling drivel, here is my take on what happened after the Suburbs.

Xxx

Chapter 1

Xxx

Chuck sat in the passenger seat of Casey's Vic, his head leaning against the side window. His eyes were closed, thinking about how the most wonderful week of his life had gone bad so quickly. What had started as an uncomfortable Valentine's date at Casa Bartowski with Sarah had become decidedly awkward. Both were trying to not look at the other or even acknowledge the other when Casey texted, informing them they had a mission.

"You'll be posing as a married couple living in the suburbs." Casey laughed at the look of horror on both of his partner's faces as he handed them their wedding rings.

_The first morning in the house, Chuck woke to the delicious smell of pan-fried bacon. Dressing and walking down the stairs, his eyes lit up as Sarah stood in the kitchen in a short nightie cooking breakfast._

"_Sarah, you don't have to do that."_

"_I want to do something special for my husband," Sarah replied as she put a plate on the counter and moved to Chuck, straightening his collar and tie._

_After breakfast, Chuck walked out the front door, wondering how he remembered to breathe let alone where he was going._

"_Chuck?" Sarah called after him._

_Chuck turned and Sarah ran up to him, taking his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. "Have a great day, honey."_

_The week had been wonderful, just a normal couple interacting with their new neighbors. Sarah had assumed the role of the perfect wife. But it was all an act; she was being the perfect spy._

_It turned out the entire cul-de-sac was inhabited by Fulcrum agents trying to find an Intersect host for their first attempt to download it into a human being. _

_Sarah looked on in panic as the Fulcrum scientists ran their version of the Intersect. "Chuck?" She screamed._

_When the download ended, Chuck sat in the chair not moving, seemingly devoid of awareness or even life. When they entered the download chamber one of the scientists remarked. "He's toast, get him out of here."_

_After the straps were removed Chuck took a huge lungful of air and let out a small shriek._

_The scientists all smiled. "Mr. Carmichael, do you know where you are?" The blonde woman asked._

"_I'm in a specially built lab beneath Meadow Branch subdivision used to test the Fulcrum Intersect download." Chuck replied in an almost robotic voice._

"_Do you mind if we test your wife next?" The blonde scientist asked._

"_I don't have a wife." Chuck replied in the same unemotional voice standing and moving out of the way so Sarah could be strapped into the seat._

_Chuck winked at Casey, who was in the outer room about to initiate the download again _

"_I you don't mind, I'd like to say something to Agent Walker first." Chuck asked._

_Casey put on dark glasses as Chuck bent at the waist so he was looking straight into Sarah's eyes. _

_Chuck pulled Sarah to him, burying her face in his shoulder before whispering in her ear. "Close your eyes." _

_After Casey gave the all clear, Chuck stood before Sarah while Casey cut her free of her restraints._

"_Thank you, Chuck."_

_Chuck nodded because he wasn't able to speak at that exact moment. The minutes with Sarah in his embrace and the delicious smell of Sarah's perfume was still tickling his nostrils. _

_The small headache seemed inconsequential compared to his euphoria of saving the woman he loved. _

_After the NSA cleaners had arrived to remove the incapacitated Fulcrum agents, the three headed back to the house Chuck and Sarah had used for the mission._

_Chuck didn't ask for much; he only wanted another night in the house. Just a normal couple, as friends, maybe a pizza with no olives, a glass of wine and a movie. Just friends. Sarah refused, saying she had paperwork to do. Chuck was sure it could wait until morning. Nodding his head and trying not to show his disappointment, he headed out to catch a ride with Casey back to Burbank._

_With a stab of despair, he realized this week had been all acting on her behalf, nothing more. She was protecting her asset, acting like a professional spy._

_He'd saved her; he'd protected her because he loved her. That was the difference, he wasn't acting like a spy saving an asset, and he was acting as a man who loved a woman more than his own life. _

Xxx

Sarah watched Chuck walk out the door and tried to ignore the anguish on his face when she refused an extra night. The week had been wonderful and she thought of how life with Chuck, with no missions, would be. She was sure it was what she always wanted - but she was a CIA agent. It could never be. She'd done things that even other agents would have a hard time accepting. An innocent like Chuck would be repulsed by the true woman who went by the name Sarah Walker. It was better to end it now than lose her heart later.

Xxx

Casey could see the anguish Chuck was feeling by the look on his face. He hated to admit it, but he liked him – well, maybe tolerated him - like a little brother, an annoying little brother but still a brother nonetheless. He'd heard Walker turn Chuck down cold. A despondent asset he didn't need. He didn't need to keep hearing him talk about Walker in his sleep or whimper occasionally like he knew he would tonight.

The only problem was that tonight would be worse; Chuck would come over to his place and want to talk about his feelings after he talked to Ellie about them. He would have to hear it twice. He needed Chuck to grow a pair and realize with a heartbreaker like Walker, it would never be. It was what she was trained to do. It would've been easier if she had just slept with him right away and controlled him that way. Instead, she had opted for the MAYBE SOMEDAY and let him follow her around like a puppy dog. She was his partner and a good partner for a CIA skirt, but she could be such a tease.

Making up his mind as he pulled up to the apartment complex, he decided to pre-empt it by telling him how it was: like pulling a band-aid quickly, get over her and be done with it.

"Bartowski?" Casey said. "You gotta Man Up, remember you're just a job for her and it's all a cover; the moment the new Intersect comes on line or they get this one out of your head, we're gone. You'll never see us again. How many times do you need to be kicked while you're down before you realize it?" _If the new Intersect goes online with the old one still in your head, you'll be dead, but Casey didn't want him to know that._

Chuck looked at Casey with glassy eyes, realizing he was finally hearing some truth. The look on Casey's face told him **it** was the truth. The truth hurt.

"Thanks, Casey." Chuck mumbled as he got out of the Crown Vic. He grabbed his bag and headed to the apartment, deciding things needed to change.

Xxx

Chuck laid his head down on the pillow when the word "Salamander" started reverberating through his subconscious. _Reptile, amphibian, lizard. What the hell did it all m_

He'd been asleep for about an hour when he started to feel the pain. The intense pain started ten minutes later. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, fumbling for a handful of aspirin or whatever he could find in the medicine cabinet. The initial thought was to take two, but the pain was increasing exponentially and he hoped the handful he swallowed would alleviate some of the pain. Something seemed to be drilling into his brain. It felt like the Ceti Eel that Khan had fed into Chekov's ear in the Wrath of Khan - an infinite pain that only got worse by the minute. Curled up in the fetal position on the cool bathroom tile floor, Chuck was unable to control the terror. His conscious self started to scream and scream.

Ellie, Devon and Casey all woke at the same moment; Ellie and Devon from across the hall, Casey upon hearing the shrill sound through his bugs scattered throughout Casa Bartowski. But, he figured he would've heard the screams even if he didn't have his bugs turned on. The wails transcended the walls and reverberated through the courtyard.

Casey had his hand on his gun as he ran to Chuck and Ellie's apartment. He didn't bother to check the door; he knocked it off its hinges with a well-aimed kick.

He was sure the screams would wake the dead or at least the people in the next county. It was three in the morning; everyone's apartment lights were on. Tenants were peeping out of their doors, wondering what was going on. Devon jumped up and looked out the bathroom door, before grabbing Casey's arm.

"John, I'm glad you're here. It's Chuck. Can you go out to the street and wait for the ambulance?" His eyes blazed with concern as he told Casey that something had happened to Chuck and he was in severe pain. Casey walked to the bathroom, following the hollow screams and when he rounded the corner, he saw Chuck lying in a pile of vomit. Ellie was busy wiping Chuck's mouth and trying to comfort him. A black satchel was open at her side while she checked Chuck's pulse and other vitals.

_Casey looked down at Chuck; the Intersect finally fried your brain, Chuck. Casey hated to admit it, but in a way, he was relieved. He wouldn't have to pull the trigger on a functioning man who had done so much for his country already although he'd never been asked. The prick Larkin had done it; first, he sent him the Intersect and then the refresher. Beckman and Graham had wondered if it was too much for one man to handle and it was. _

_I hope it ends soon for you Chuck or I might be forced to end your suffering myself. An honorable death to end this pain would be better than being forced to kill you because they got the new Intersect on-line._

Casey was snapped out of his thoughts by another bout of screaming, this one worse than the last. He'd tortured people to get information and had never elicted this much screaming - they would always pass out long before they would get to this stage. Casey fingered his gun and wondered if it was time to put him out of his misery.

Abruptly, Devon pushed him out of the doorway. "Go direct the paramedics when they get here John." Casey strode quickly outside, still hearing the screams. It rankled him that he was bothered so much by Chuck's anguish.

Pull your head out, agent. Casey tugged his phone out of his pocket as he rushed through the courtyard. "General, we have a situation. It's Bartowski. You were right. The Intersect was too much for one person. You'll want to have your doctors on standby. I'll contact you when I have more information." Casey finished.

"Keep me advised, Major. I'll have our doctors on the first plane to L.A." Beckman replied before hanging up.

Casey was just putting his phone away as the ambulance pulled up with its lights flashing.

"This way," Casey directed as the paramedics pulled a gurney out of the back.

Once inside the apartment, Casey was again assaulted by the feral sounds of Chuck's screams. While outside, he could hear it but it didn't seem as bad from a distance.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Devon shouted to be heard above Chuck's screams.

Ellie was holding Chuck's hand and climbed into the ambulance for the ride to the hospital. Casey grabbed Devon by the arm and pulled him to his Crown Vic. "I'll give you a ride. You're in no condition to drive."

Casey followed the ambulance closely, keeping his eyes glued to the road. Devon finally spoke. "I swear I can still hear him screaming," he said quietly.

"I know. We're twenty feet behind them and I can still hear him. What's wrong with him?" Casey asked, hoping it was something known and treatable.

"I don't know; might be a seizure or a … I really don't know, I've never seen anyone like this. I think we should call Sarah."

"That might be a good idea. I'm sure she'll want to be there," Casey said, sticking to the cover.

"I don't have her number but as soon as we get to the hospital I'll get it from Ellie."

"I think I can get it from Morgan. I'll call her while you check on Chuck," Casey lied as he pulled into a parking spot not far from the entrance to the emergency room. "I got it. Go check on Chuck."

Casey pulled his phone out and hit the speed dial_. He really didn't want to try to explain this to Walker. Why she should be here. She'd made her position clear: he'd thought once that she had a little thing for Bartowski, but after the suburbs, he knew it was all for the cover. She was a professional just like him. _

"Walker secure."

"Casey secure, Bartowski's at Westside Medical Center. Don't know what is wrong yet, but you probably should be here for the cover." Casey couldn't resist twisting the knife and making her feel guilty that she wasn't doing her job.

Sarah was already on the way out of her hotel room, still talking to Casey. "What do you mean, he was fine the last time I saw him. What's that I hear in the background?"

"Don't worry about it, Walker. Just get here," Casey said as he stood outside the emergency entrance.

"Casey, it sounds like… I don't know, someone's screaming."

Casey hesitated before replying. "It's Chuck. They don't seem to be able to stop the screaming. You need to get your ass over her now, even if it's just for the cover."

Sarah was running down the hall to the elevator and when she finally processed the screams and Casey's words, her knees got weak. _I'll be there in a few minutes, Chuck. Please hold on until I can get there._

"I'm keeping my phone open. Keep me updated. I want to know everything," Sarah called before getting off the elevator and rushing to her Porsche.

Sarah jumped into her Porsche and was accelerating down the street when she noticed the screaming that she could hear through the phone had suddenly halted; she was the first to comment. "The screaming stopped. They must've found what was wrong and he's okay." She said heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait." Looking side to side, Casey elbowed his way through the emergency room door, himself relieved the screaming had stopped. It had unsettled him and everyone else that had to hear it. The picture of frantic doctors and nurses running around pushing equipment twice their size suddenly unnerved even hard ass John Casey.

Casey held the phone to his ear but he was not listening, he only saw the doctors. Through the open curtains of one of the emergency cubicles, he could see a doctor performing chest compressions.

"Casey, what's going on?" Sarah screamed into her phone.

Casey stumbled for words. "I think…"

"You think what, Casey?"

Casey watched as they placed the paddles on Chuck's chest and his body jolted on the bed.

"Clear," A doctor called.

"Flat line," A nurse called.

Casey was close enough now that Sarah could hear the emergency room medics.

"Again, clear." The doctor called, before using the paddles again. We've got a heartbeat."

Sarah was frantic and had almost sideswiped three cars in her haste to get to the hospital. It wasn't until Casey said that they'd gotten a normal sinus rhythm that Sarah took a deep breath. She still had her Porsche to the floor. Chuck was alive. If only she'd agreed to a night of wine and movies, she'd have been there for him. The guilt rode her like a pair of cement boots.

Xxx

_Chuck woke up; he was surprised he was no longer in pain, and the first thing he noticed from the position he was laying on the floor was the strange lighting. The second thing he noticed was the bars at the end of the hall leading into the main conference room at Castle and more bars behind him forming a cell. The third thing he noticed was the strange person in the other room._

_Rising to his feet unsteadily, he moved quietly. The room was almost devoid of light except for a small spotlight that seemed to cast strange shadows on the only occupant of Castle. _

_The figure almost looked like Casey from the back, but the shoulders were not broad enough and were slouched while looking at a screen and typing on a keyboard._

"_Hello?" Chuck asked. Had Fulcrum taken over Castle and captured him?_

"_Chuck, I'm glad you're awake. We need to discuss some things. The dark figure responded to Chuck's question without turning around. I've taken control. I'm the Fulcrum Intersect download. Call me Sid, a variation on the id that I'm sure even you can enjoy." Sid laughed deeply, the laugh seeming hollow and echoing throughout the chamber. "I've decided you're too emotional. I've created an avatar for you to see. We don't really need it, but for your peace of mind, I felt it was necessary." The dark shadow laughed even louder making the hair on the back of Chuck's neck stand on end. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Chuck asked._

"_I've already told you."_

"_Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked, his voice faltering._

"_She's where she should be. Working the cover. Everything you've hoped for with Agent Walker isn't real. You're only the job and we've seen from the Intersect that she doesn't fail the job."_

"_No, Sarah and I…" Chuck started. _

"_Nothing is real. Do I need to replay when she said under truth serum that there was nothing under the cover? You're a loser and she's using you to get the job done," Sid replied, his almost mechanical voice again echoing throughout the chamber._

"_That's not true!" Chuck shouted although deep in his heart, he wondered if it was true._

_It was then that the other part of what he'd been told dropped on him. __**I'm the Fulcrum Intersect download**__. "You're Fulcrum. You're going to turn me over to them and help them."_

"_Chuck, I'm a computer program. I don't have loyalties, unlike you I take the logical and unemotional approach. Think of me as 'Spock.' I'm you, but without being a pathetic puppy dog that enjoys being kicked around and keeps coming back for more."_

"_No I…" Chuck began._

"_Case in point; she tells you under truth serum that there is nothing real under the cover. She kisses you but then says it was a mistake. She refuses a simple night of friendship. I rest my case. You are the job and she keeps you in line by letting you think maybe someday something will happen."_

_Chuck didn't know how to counter what he already knew. "Okay, how does this work? When can I get out of here?"_

"_You don't, I control your brain now. I control everything. You should've been purged while I was taking over. For now, until I can find a way, you will remain locked in that cell. I won't be the loser you are, I will take control of our life. I won't let it be controlled by a blonde handler that is just using us for the greater good."_

_Chuck rattled the bars, hoping to somehow break free from this nightmare. It was all consuming and he felt nothing. He stopped and listened when he heard a voice that had always soothed his mind whenever the spy life got too much for him. It was Sarah and she was calling to him. _

"Chuck, please come back to me. I love you. Please wake up," Sarah softly spoke.

_Chuck began to scream at the top of his lungs that he needed her help. He needed her to save him once again._

"_Don't bother, Chuck. I told you I'm in control and I'm not going to let that __**honey trap**__ control us anymore. You can't feel it but she's playing the perfect cover girlfriend and holding our hand and whispering in our ear." Sid laughed. "She's even gone so far into the cover that she's kissed us several times, once on the lips."_

_Chuck screamed out in anger. "Sarah, Sarah, help me."_

"_I told you, she can't hear you. I guess it's time for me to wake up and end this charade. I'm going to let her know we don't appreciate being used. If we're to be used by the CIA and NSA, we need to get the hell out of the Buy-More and get a real job. We need to quit living with Ellie and we definitely need to find a woman that actually cares about us."_

"_Sarah cares…" Chuck started._

"_Don't you get it? If it weren't for the job, a woman that looks like Agent Walker wouldn't even look at us twice. She must have to shower for an hour each night, scrubbing herself raw when she gets home after spending a night sitting on the sofa watching a lame movie snuggled up to us. Face it, you've seen it we disgust her. Bryce is the type of man for her, the cool superspy. Even Ellie wonders…twenty-eight years old and still living with her. You've heard Devon's comments. Admit it, you're a loser. I'm doing what's best for us."_

Xxx

AN 2: To everyone who thought I ended my last story too quickly and rushed the ending a little I apologize. I have a little something in mind for an epilogue.

I need to thank my buddy T-Rex, for just being a great friend and letting me bounce ideas off him.

Again thanks to jagged1 for all her help with this and doing a great job on the beta.

Hit the little review button and let me know what you think. Reviews equal faster updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Chuck or anyone else in the Chuck world. ****I forgot to mention it last chapter. To everyone who thought by that omission that I did, sorry.**

Many thanks once again to jagged1, my amazing beta. Without her, I'm sure it would be unreadable.

Leave a review if you like this, I share them with jag so for every two I only get one. Lol. 

Xxx

Chapter 2

Xxx

Sid groaned before opening his eyes, alerting anyone that might be in the room that he was waking up.

_Sid looked at Chuck. "We__ need to make this poignant so Ellie will side with us and not harass us about it. I need to make her think that a near death experience made us consider our options and a relationship that is going nowhere needs to end." _

Chuck looked blankly at the still shadowed figure who called himself 'Sid'. "Let me see you." Chuck begged.

Sid turned but was still a shadow bathed in the light behind him. He snickered and then moved into the darkness emerging into the light and appearing in front of the cell bars.

Chuck jumped back when the face appeared. It was him, yet it wasn't him. The face was dark and there was a hint of malevolence in his eyes.

"You're me," Chuck gasped.

"No, Chuck, I'm not you. I'm a man," Sid laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to wake up."

Sid opened his eyes, blinking under the bright lights. He noticed only a red-eyed Sarah looking at him. She was so good at her job that she could cry on command and become the concerned girlfriend. It only made the task he had to do seem easier.

"Agent Walker, I need to speak with Major Casey alone. Can you call him?"

Sarah was taken aback. She'd sat with Chuck for over five hours holding his hand and praying that he would wake up and come back to her. She'd told him as much, many times whispering in his ear. Ellie said that comatose patients sometimes heard heartfelt words and she hoped that Chuck could hear her. It took all of her self-control to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _Chuck seemed to be looking right through her. Requesting Casey when all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold him._

"Talk to me, Chuck. What do you need Casey for?" Sarah choked out.

"I need to discuss the mission objectives and I…" Sid needed the hardened Major Casey to get control of his life. He didn't need an actress weeping at his bedside, pretending to be something she obviously was not.

"Major Casey, if you're listening and I know you are: I need a moment of your time to discuss our mission, ASAP." Sid knew by using terms related to the mission that Casey would be here in no time and then he could explain what he wanted and a way to get it done.

_Xxx_

"_Sid, look at her. Talk to her, she's worried about us."_

"_Chuck, do you think the CIA would employ an actress that was less than Oscar-worthy to handle the precious Intersect? She's done this so many times before. Take a look at these files that I was able to access. See how her job required her to even marry one mark," Sid said as files flashed across the main screen._

_Chuck looked at the files that Sid shared and shut his eyes quickly turning away. He didn't want to believe it._

"_No, Sarah wouldn't do that," Chuck cried._

"_Look at it, she dated a German arms merchant and faked a pregnancy so he would marry her and bring her into his home. After three months, she turned the files over to her superiors and then moved on to her next assignment." _

"_CHUCK."_

Xxx

Sarah kept talking to Chuck but he was ignoring her. He really wanted to talk to Casey and reinforce the need for the removal of Agent Walker and the other requests that he needed taken care of if they wanted him to remain the central position in the Intersect project.

Casey pushed the door open more violently than he needed to, but he was obviously pissed off. Chuck had called for his appearance. "Moron, if you ever jeopardize our covers again I'll rip your spleen out and feed it to you."

"Leave him alone Casey." Sarah said, stepping in front of the advancing Casey.

"Walker, give us a couple minutes," Casey growled looking in Sarah's direction for the first time.

Sarah reluctantly released Chuck's hand and moved to the door. She looked back at Chuck as she quietly left the room.

"Okay, Bartowski, why did you need to see me so fast and what's with the disregard for our covers?"

Sid considered his words carefully. Lesser men had wilted under the glare of Major John Casey but Sid was not intimidated.

Staring intently into the blue eyes of Casey, Sid returned the hard stare. "This cover is over. I want a real job and a real paycheck. I want out of the Buy-More. I want to move into my own apartment and I want Agent Walker gone."

Casey's jaw dropped and then snapped shut after Chuck finished his demands. He'd never asked for anything before. "Chuck, we can't just…"

"You're the freaking NSA - you can do anything. I'm sick of doing what I do for nothing. I want a real life. Make it happen."

"You work for the NSA, you follow orders," Casey growled,

"That's the problem. I don't work for the NSA. I'm used by the NSA and the CIA, an asset that is likely to be disposed of when I'm of no use any more," Chuck nearly shouted. "How long do I have before they get the new Intersect up and running, then it's either a bunker or a botched robbery for me?"

Casey looked at Chuck; he'd grown up somehow and started to understand how things worked.

"Chuck," Casey started, thinking about how he'd almost killed Chuck the last time the new Intersect was supposed to be on-line. Ellie won't like this." Casey tried tact. "She likes Walker and thinks she's good for you."

"I told Ellie last night that this relationship was never going to be more than it was. You told me the truth. Last night she suggested that I end it if that was the case. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'll talk to General Beckman, see what she says. I can't promise anything," Casey finally said, deciding he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I don't care what Bitchman says, I know what I want and if she doesn't agree then its over. I don't care anymore."

"Careful moron, you might get what you're asking for." Casey muttered after taking one last look at Chuck and leaving the room. He seemed to have the resolve that would make a hardened agent cringe.

Sarah looked up hopefully at Casey as he left Chuck's room before beginning her questions.

"What's going on with him, Casey? He doesn't seem like the Chuck we all know. What's happening? Did I do something to upset him?"

"Hell, Walker, I don't know. He does seem harder and tougher. He said he wants out of the Buy-More and a paycheck. He said he wants out of the cover relationship and you gone. What did you say to him?"

Sarah was fearful to admit what she'd said to Chuck but the situation required her to be honest. "I told him the truth. I told him that I loved him and I wanted him to come back to me. I do love him, Casey. I just never realized it until now. I don't want to lose him."

"This last mission was so hard, haven't you ever wanted real?" Sarah asked with glistening eyes. "It felt so comfortable with Chuck, it felt so real. I know I hurt him when I wouldn't spend an extra night."

"You better get back in there and convince him or you're out on the next plane."

Sarah moved past Casey and into the room, looking at Chuck as she climbed up on the bed next to Chuck with glistening eyes. "Please don't send me away. I love you, Chuck. I didn't realize it until I almost lost you. When Casey told me about the code red, I almost died. The part of me that's been in love with you for so long almost died with you. The minutes between that moment and the moment that Ellie told me you were going to be okay were the longest of my life."

Sid opened his eyes and looked at the agent lying by his side. "Agent Walker, I'm tired of the cover. I want real. Please leave now."

Sarah looked at Chuck with tears in her eyes as she climbed off the bed. She wondered how he could do this to her. She knew she'd held back and sent Chuck mixed signals, but now she was telling him the truth but he didn't seem to care.

"I love you Chuck. Don't forget that," Sarah cried before running out of the room.

Ellie caught the distraught Sarah after she'd rushed out of the room. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know. I told him I loved him and he told me to go away."

"I have to be honest, last night when Chuck came home from your house sitting; he said you and he would never be more than you were right now. I told him if he felt that way maybe he should move on. I'm so sorry I said that but Chuck seemed so adamant. Please forgive me."

"Ellie, I think I love him and he wants me to go away. I need you to help me. I'm so scared that he'll never come back to me."

"Let me talk to him. Go home and get some sleep. I'm sure he'll be ready to talk to you in a few hours."

"Thanks, Ellie," Sarah said, giving her a hug before she could even think about it but she was acting on pure instinct and not a mission parameter.

Xxx

"See how she tried to use your feelings to her advantage? I won't let that happen again. I'm in control. Accept it," Sid taunted Chuck.

"Please, let me talk to her," Chuck pleaded.

"It's all an act Chuck, accept it."

Xxx

"Chuck?" Ellie called softly as she pushed her head inside the partially open door.

Chuck opened his eyes and looked toward the door but it was Sid that answered. "Hi, Ellie."

Ellie pushed the door open the rest of the way and moved to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling Chuck?"

"Okay I guess, still a little tired. What happened?"

"They're not sure, they think it might've been some sort of seizure but the CAT scan, the EEG and all the other tests don't show anything to explain it."

"Okay," Sid nodded knowing he was the cause of it, "when can I get out of here?"

"They still have the results of a few tests to come back but if they don't find anything, I think they'll let you go home considering you live with two doctors," Ellie smiled.

"Good, you know how I hate hospitals," Chuck smiled.

"Chuck, I just saw Sarah in the hallway. I'm so sorry I ever told you that you should move on if you felt your relationship with her wasn't going anywhere. There's still a chance for you two, just give it another chance."

Chuck closed his eyes before answering. "Ellie, you were right. We're not going anywhere, we'll always be friends but I think that's about it."

Sid looked toward the quiet Chuck still inside the cell intently listening to Ellie. "_It's another lie we'll have to live with 'Chuck'. Unless we can convince Beckman to accept our terms, she'll never send her away as long as she does her JOB. Casey and Sarah are the best the NSA and CIA have to offer and Beckman wants to keep to a minimum the number of people who know about the Intersect. We'll have to remain FRIENDS," and Sid used air quotes, "until then, so we can accomplish the missions. That's why we need to be unemotional and logical. Our handlers are here for just one reason, to handle us. We can't trust either of them. We have to be careful or we could be killed or even worse, put in the bunker for the rest of our lives."_

"Chuck, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, Ellie, my mind sort of wandered for a minute. What did you say?"

"I said, I thought maybe you should give this thing with Sarah another chance. She was crying and I think she really cares about you and is just scared to go to the next level."

"I'll think about it. I'm really tired all of a sudden. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, Chuck, just think about it please. I know I'm right."

Chuck's eyes had closed and when he didn't respond Ellie pressed her hand to Chuck's forehead brushing his hair back, pressing a sisterly kiss to his forehead. "Sleep little brother, and know I love you and want only what's best for you."

Ellie turned and left the room, almost running into Devon when she looked back.

"Hey, Babe, how's the Chuckster?"

"Asleep and a little confused I think. Have you spoken to the doctor?"

"Yeah, all the tests came back negative. They have no idea what happened. If I didn't know Chuck as well as I do, I would swear it might be a reaction to some drugs but the toxicology results all came back negative. They said he can go home in a couple hours. Let's let him sleep and when he wakes up, we'll take him home. Our shifts will be over by then."

"Okay Devon, I better get back to my rounds."

"Is Sarah in there with him?"

"No, I sent her home. Chuck was being a little difficult and Sarah was very upset."

"Why?" Devon asked perplexed. "I thought after what happened we wouldn't be able to get Sarah out of there."

"I stuck my nose where I shouldn't have. Last night when Chuck came home from house sitting, he looked so sad. He told me that he and Sarah would never be more than they are right now. I told him if he felt that way maybe he should break up with her and move on."

"Ellie, you didn't, tell me you didn't? We agreed that we wouldn't get involved and let them move ahead at their own pace."

"I know but he looked so sad and forlorn, I couldn't help it. He seemed so happy when he and Sarah first started dating but lately seeing him like that is killing me. I want him to be happy like us."

"I know, babe, me too," Devon said before taking Ellie into his arms and squeezing Xxx

"Where is Agent Walker?"

"She's at the hospital with Bartowski."

"Good, make sure he's not left alone until we determine what happened."

After having explained what Chuck had demanded, Casey waited for her to explode. "Yes General, those are his _demands_," Casey replied to Beckman's question, making a point to highlight the word 'demands'. He wanted her to understand how out of character it was for Chuck.

"I'll take it under advisement. When will he get out of the hospital? Bartowski will need to be examined to make sure he can continue with this operation. Please acquire copies of all the tests done on him at the hospital and forward them to me. I'll have my doctors look at them. If anything out of the ordinary arises, I'll want you to take him for a thorough examination. We can take no chances with the health of the Intersect."

"General if I may…"

"No, you may not, not at this time. I'll contact you after the doctors have had a chance to review the test results. I'll want him tested tomorrow to see if he can still flash. Perhaps then we can discuss your recommendations before I make a decision. Right now things will remain as they are. Beckman out."

Casey sat at the table and pondered the significance of Beckman's answer. He was glad he hadn't been ordered to kill Chuck but he was surprised that she would even consider Chuck's demands.

Out of the Buy-More, he could understand. He could even understand wanting to move into his own apartment and being paid for his work with the team. What he couldn't fathom was sending Walker away. Chuck was in love with her, why would he want her gone? In a flash of memory, he remembered telling Chuck to man up; he was just a job to Walker and she would be gone when the assignment was over. _Shit._

_That was very shortsighted__. I gave him a night of not having to listen to Chuck's lady feelings but in the long run, it was a mistake. The mission is all that matters. I should've let it go_.

Xxx

Devon peeked inside the door of the hospital room and saw that Chuck was awake. His eyes darted to look at him. "Hey, Chuckster, how're you feeling?" Devon boomed.

"Better Devon. Where's Ellie?"

"She went home to get everything ready for you. She wanted to make your favorite dinner," Devon replied, thinking how what he'd just said wasn't false. Ellie did want to make Chuck's favorite dinner but she also wanted Devon to have a guy talk with Chuck and find out what he was thinking.

"Does that mean I can get out of here now?"

"While you get dressed, I'll get the wheelchair and then we're on our way."

"Sounds good, I really can't wait to get home," Sid replied with a feigned smile. _It's Devon and Ellie's home and we're squatting, not for long. After we talk to Beckman, it's either the bunker or our own place. _

Chuck was dressed and waiting when Devon pushed the chair into the room and smiled when Chuck sat down. "Let's go, Chuck."

Chuck sat in the chair silently all the way to the car and for the first few minutes after they'd left the hospital, waiting for Devon to begin.

Devon cleared his throat and began uncomfortably. "Ellie wanted me to give you your phone in case you wanted to call Sarah and have her come over for dinner." Devon handed the phone to Chuck, who looked at it as if it was a cobra about to strike.

"I'm still kind of tired and I think I'll probably go to bed right after dinner. I just need some quiet," Sid replied trying to think of excuses.

"Okay, Chuck, fair enough. You do kind of look like crap," Devon laughed slapping him on the shoulder and smiling. "You know, we promised the doctor that you wouldn't be alone for a while just in case of a relapse. Ellie and I have to work tomorrow…we couldn't switch shifts. I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind coming over."

Chuck gave a small smile back. "Thanks, Devon, but I don't really feel like lying around all day tomorrow. I think I'll go into work and if I'm tired or anything I'm sure Morgan will take me home."

"Dude, you can't ignore the problem. Ellie told me what you said and what she said. I've seen the way Sarah looks at you, if she's not in love with you, it's a case of very serious _like_."

"I just need some time to think. Please cover for me with Ellie."

"Sure, bro, you can count on me. Just don't wait too long," Devon said while helping Chuck to the apartment.

Once inside, Chuck looked around. "Ellie, I know you probably made a great dinner but I think I would fall asleep in my soup. Mind if I pass and go to bed?"

"Are you sure Chuck? I made your favorite."

"Positive. Thanks for the ride, Devon, and what I'm sure would've been a great dinner."

"I'll check on you later," Ellie said with a worried expression.

"Thanks, sis."

As soon as Chuck's bedroom door closed, Ellie turned to Devon with a questioning look. "What did he say?"

"He just said he needed time to think. I think we should give him a little space. A near-death experience can make people rethink their whole life. What they want to do, how they want to spend it and who they want to spend it with."

"I know, Devon, I just don't want him to make a huge mistake because of something I said. Maybe I should call Sarah to come over. I'm sure when he sees her he'll be happy."

"I talked to him, babe. Give him time. A day or two at least. He has some decisions to make. I told him we couldn't get out of work tomorrow and he vetoed having Sarah come over and stay with him. He said he'd go to work and if he got tired, he'd get Morgan to bring him home."

"I have to call Morgan and explain what happened. He helped Chuck after Jill dumped him. He'll talk some sense into him."

Xxx

Sid turned to Chuck_ You're an emotional cripple. Everyone knows it. They all feel the need to help you. You can't handle anything yourself, but I can. I can make decisions based on logic and fact. I won't be controlled as easily as you."_

"_That's not true, they just care about me and want me to be happy."_

"_There's no way we're spending the day with Morgan. His idea of fun is snorting grape soda out his nose. We'll go to work early tomorrow and then either we'll be gone or I'll be quitting that Nerd Herd job before break. I'm not weak like you, I'm taking control of my life."_

"_But it's not your life, it's my life and I want it back."__ Chuck replied while rubbing his hands over his face. "It's my life."_

"_I've already shown you who is stronger. You're in a cell and I'm out here. As soon as I'm able to find the missing pieces of the Fulcrum Intersect, you'll be gone and it'll be just me."_

"_Let me out, we can share. It'll be like playing as a team in Call of Duty!"_ Chuck screamed at him.

"_I'm not big on video games and this isn't a two player game. I don't share," _Sid laughed. "_Quiet now, I need some sleep. If you're good, I'll let you see Agent Walker tomorrow."_

Xxx

A/N 2: Tell me what you think, hit the little green button. I hope that the wait for the next chapter won't be so long.

You're all the best.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Chuck in any way shape or form. I have a birthday coming up but I know I will be disappointed again. I really don't want Chuck, I'd much prefer Sarah. Ha-Ha.

I have to once again thank my beta jagged1. She somehow makes sense of my ramblings. Without her, I would be lost.

Xxx

Chapter 3

Xxx

Sarah walked into Castle at exactly six in the morning. She was going to call Beckman and explain what had happened and beg if she had to. She didn't want to be taken away from Chuck.

"Walker, what are you doing here this early? Where's the mor…Bartowski? You're supposed to be providing protection for him," Casey stated, knowing it was a lie.

Sarah jumped slightly as she was descending the stairs and nearly dropped her coffee. Casey had come striding out of the back. "Ellie sent me home yesterday. Chuck was very upset and she said if I stayed, it might affect his recovery." Sarah half-lied, _Ellie sent me home because I was very upset too._

"Doesn't matter, I've had him on surveillance all night. I was about to call you. We have a briefing in an hour."

"Is General Beckman reassigning me?" Sarah asked while biting her bottom lip. _Please, please let me stay._

"I don't know, we'll all find out at the same time. Bartowski is getting dressed right now and will be here by seven. Beckman is being very tight lipped about what she's going to do. She asked for my opinion, but the decision is hers and hers alone."

Sarah looked at Casey while fingering one of her knives. "Did you tell her you agreed and I need to go?"

"Actually, I told her that you kept Bartowski grounded and you were a good partner, for a CIA skirt." Casey chuckled, looking at the fire in Sarah's eyes.

When Sarah had processed what Casey had, said she smiled. "Thanks Casey."

"Oh, don't go all girly on me; we'll get enough of that when Bartowski gets here. He made some demands but I think once under the glare of General Beckman, he'll shrink and be ready to go back to the way things were."

"Casey, what I said yesterday when I was upset… can we…" Sarah began.

"Walker, unless it pertains to a mission, I only listen to about half of what you say and then it goes in one ear and out the other," Casey growled. "In other words, I don't want to talk about it or hear about it."

Satisfied that she had Casey in her corner, Sarah settled in front of the computer to file her report on what had happened in regards to Chuck. It was the longest hour and she kept checking the clock waiting for Chuck to appear and find out if her life was over.

At exactly fifteen seconds to seven, Chuck opened the freezer door in the back of the Orange Orange and descended the stairs. He had just enough time to pull a chair out at the far end of the table and sit before Beckman appeared on the LCD.

"Major Casey, Agent Walker and Mister Bartowski." The last part was said with a look of disdain. "I've reviewed the events of the last few days and I've come to some decisions."

"General," all three chorused, although Casey and Sarah were surprised by the response from Chuck.

"Mr. Bartowski, I've thought about this long and hard. Quit the Buy-More, you now work for a small software company in Burbank. You'll have flexible hours and can work from home when you want. It will make it less suspicious when you have a mission and have to leave on short notice. You will earn a paycheck from the company but in actuality, it is a NSA front so you will be on our payroll as an analyst. As to your request for an apartment of your own, I whole-heartedly agree. A twenty-eight year old man shouldn't still be living at home when he's making good money."

"Exactly how much money?" Chuck interrupted.

Beckman glared at Chuck for the interruption, but he glared back at her, demanding her attention. "You will start at forty thousand with a sizable amount in back pay deposited into your account. I'm sure that will satisfy you."

"What about my other requests, Ma'am?" Chuck demanded at the same time trying to be diplomatic.

"We've arranged for the family on the other side of Casey's apartment to be offered the job of a lifetime and they'll be moved out by the end of the week. You'll move in there. It would look suspicious if Major Casey not only followed you to your new place of employment but moved to be near you." Beckman smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes. _A happy Intersect is a productive Intersect._

"That's three of the four requests I made, what about the last one?" Chuck asked with a stony face.

Casey and Sarah's heads spun to look at Chuck when he asked about the one thing that they thought he wouldn't ask about.

"Analyst Bartowski, you must make a concession on your side after I've acquiesced to your demands. You require 24/7 protection. Agent Walker will be moving in with you. You've dated for over a year and it is the next logical step. We are at a momentous step in our fight with Fulcrum and we can't afford to lose our stranglehold," Beckman.

"I have an alternate suggestion; Casey will have bugs and cameras on me while I'm at home. I can ride to work with him and he'll be there all day for protection. Is that acceptable?" Sid asked.

"This is non-negotiable Chuck, Major Casey needs to sleep sometime and at this point I don't want to bring anyone else onto the team. The fewer people that know about you, the safer you are. Agent Walker will provide real time protection and it will add to the cover. Your sister and fiancé would be suspicious otherwise."

Chuck chanced a glance to Sarah and it only strengthened his resolve that this wouldn't work. The strange look on her face from the last few comments only cemented what he already knew to be true. He was the only thing that held her back from going to join her love, Bryce, and a real exciting assignment.

Sarah was trying to hold in the joy she felt when Beckman said they would be moving in together and they would be a couple. _I have to be professional or Beckman will pick up on it and reassign me. This is what I've wanted for months._

"Then send me to the bunker. I'm sick and tired of a cover. I want real. I want what time I have left to be real, not a cover you devised."

"Mr. Bartowski, you have twenty-four hours to accept this or I will put you in said bunker. Contact me when you've made your decision."

As soon as the screen went black, Sarah snatched her purse and ran up the stairs. She was trying to hold back the tears until she was out of sight of Chuck. It hurt her so much that he would prefer to have Casey monitor him all night and then ride with him back and forth to work rather than live with her.

Once Sarah exited Castle, Casey walked over and gave Chuck a slap on the back of the head. "This is the only time I'm going to say this so listen good. Do you know that Walker begged me to keep her on the team? She was so upset by your actions yesterday that she disobeyed direct orders and left me as your only protection. Dumbass, she wants real with you. I don't know why. You're a whiney pain in the ass and you never follow orders. I'd kill you if it were me."

"That's the problem Major Casey, when the new Intersect comes online; it's her job to kill me. I saw the orders; it was in the update unless you volunteer first. Please make it quick Major, I'll make it easy. Code word Ulysses and I'll turn around, back of the head, no regrets."

"I think we have jobs to quit, give me an hour and then you can do your thing. It might look suspicious if we quit at exactly the same minute.

Casey started to feel bad, really bad. Someone that never deserved to die before his appointed time had just given him the ultimate easy hit. Ulysses and you're dead, no eyes to stare into, no blubbering or begging for mercy. He wondered if the order came to Walker if she would be so merciful.

"See you later, Chuck?" Casey called as Chuck shuffled up the stairs.

"Later maybe, unless I don't see you. Chuck called as he waved over his shoulder.

Xxx

"_Told you Chuck, you saw the look on her face. The look of disgust __at having to do something that revolts her for the greater good. You know that look, you've seen it before. It's a variation of the look Casey gives us. You know both of them would rather be out on an assignment that really matters than with us."_

"_You don't understand, that's just Casey's way and Sarah…"_

"_Right, she cares. She was so disgusted that she had to rush out of Castle, probably to throw up. Read between the lines, she was ordered to control us by any means necessary. Obey or die, I'm considering the latter. Beckman's orders are implicit, follow them or die. I don't even think at this time she's considering the bunker."_

"_That's not true. She made concessions to your demands. I never could've done that but I want to be a part of this." _Chuck cried.

Xxx

Sarah was devastated. She needed to talk to someone but who could she talk to about Chuck. He didn't want to move in with her, he didn't trust her. Maybe Ellie could help but she didn't know anything about Chuck's other job and the cover so it would be difficult, but there was no one else. Carina was on an assignment in South America and she didn't know where her father was. She'd exhausted her contact with Casey; he didn't want to hear anymore.

If she didn't get help soon the only option would be to talk to Chuck, really talk to him, and that scared her. She was better with actions than words, and if Chuck had agreed to the new living arrangements, she could show him how she felt. _I can tell everyone else how I feel, even Casey, why can't I tell him_? Later, when she was comfortable, then she might be able to articulate the words to tell him.

Ellie, she's the one. I have to think of a story and it had better be good. Ellie is so smart that she'll pick apart a flimsy story. I'll tell her the truth or as much as I can. I'll tell her I want - to move in with Chuck and he's resisting. That'll work; I won't even have to fake the sad eyes or the tears. I want to move in with him so bad it scares me. I've never felt this way before or cared about someone so much. The CIA made me an unfeeling agent, but Chuck brought it all back. I love him.

Dialing her phone one-handed, Sarah maneuvered around a semi-trailer and accelerated toward the exit that would bring her to Casa Bartowski.

"Hello?"

"Ellie, can I come over? I really need to talk to you. It's about Chuck and I'm not sure what is going on in his head."

"Sure, Sarah, I just got home from work. I was wondering when you would come over for a talk, I'm not supposed to, but I left my phone on all day hoping you would call."

"Ellie…?" Sarah started.

"Sarah, if you're driving with one hand and talking on your cell, hang up. I don't need to rush to the hospital because you've been in an accident."

Sarah replied almost shyly after the reprimand. "Yes, I can be there in five minutes. I think it can wait."

"Good, I'll have a cup of hot tea ready when you get here, or do you think we need wine?"

"Tea is fine, thanks Ellie," Sarah said before hanging up.

Xxx

"Chuck, please, you can't quit. You're the glue that holds this whole store together. What if I offered you more money and a promotion?" Big Mike pleaded.

"Sorry Big Mike, ever since I finished my degree from Stanford I've been looking around and I was offered a job at a small software company. It's what I've always wanted; it's only a start, but please understand: I'm twenty-nine and need to move on. I can't be a nerd herd supervisor all my life. I'll honor the two weeks' notice, but after that, I'm gone. This job won't wait."

"Chuck, you're right and I have no reason to hold you back. Forget the two weeks' notice; you have accumulated time off that will cover that. I'm proud of you boy, if anyone here was ever going to go on to bigger and better things, I always knew it would be you."

Big Mike stood and walked around the desk. "Now give me a hug and promise me you'll still shop here for all your computer and electronic needs."

"Thanks, Big Mike," Chuck said as he embraced the Buy-More manager. "One more thing, Casey gave me a ride to my interview and while he was waiting in the lobby for me, an altercation started, and you know Casey. He defused the situation and detained the culprit. They offered him a job as security. You've seen the way he handles situations. I think he's going to be in to see you later. He told me they want him to start tomorrow."

"Not my nerd herd supervisor and my best salesman all in one day? I'm left with Jeff and Lester for the nerd herd and Morgan as my best salesman. I'm ruined."

"Big Mike, I'll steer all our purchases to this store. It's the least I can do after all the time you put up with me."

"Deal Bartowski. Can you take Jeff and Lester with you though?" Big Mike asked with a smile.

"Sorry," Chuck said as he shook Big Mike's hand and backed out of the office and into the next chapter of his life.

Xxx

Ellie had just handed Sarah with a cup of hot tea on the sofa. "Tell me - what he's done now?"

Sarah had settled on the story she would use with Ellie and she began her tale of woe. "I talked to Chuck this morning and I told him I wanted to move ahead. I told him I thought we should move in together, get our own apartment but he was so cold. He just kept saying he didn't think I was what he wanted anymore."

"Sarah I have to confess, part of this is my fault."

Sarah looked at the doctor and wondered how she could be the reason for her current problem.

"Chuck came home from your housesitting and when he said he didn't see your relationship going anywhere, I told him to move on and break up with you. I'm so sorry for that but I always look out for Chuck."

"I've been a little mixed up lately; please help me win Chuck back. I really want this. I'm ready for the next step," Sarah said with watery eyes.

"I'll help you, Sarah; if I have to I'll beat it into his brain. I just heard that the apartment on the other side of Casey will be open by the end of the week. It would be perfect for you two and it would be close by."

"This would mean so much to me, I… I…care about Chuck. I want us to be together."

Ellie winked and replied, "Leave it to me, Sarah. Pack your bags and be ready to move in by Friday. I'll call the super and arrange it. It's not even on the market yet, but I'm sure I can entice him to rent it to you and Chuck. With the short notice, he might not have time to paint and clean up, but we can do that this weekend."

Sarah jumped up and hugged Ellie with all the strength she had. "Ellie, I love you and thank you so much. I don't deserve it but I've decided Chuck is all I've ever wanted."

"I only want you both to be happy. Now get out of here so I can work my magic guilt trip on Chuck when he comes home," Ellie said with a smirk.

Xxx

Chuck walked back into Castle and found Casey checking the video feeds from the Buy More. "You didn't think I could handle the situation or come up with a suitable reason to quit? I don't need your help, Bartowski."

Chuck looked at Casey with dark eyes. "Quit whining Casey, I saved you from having to hug Big Mike unless you were hoping for that?"

The echo of Chuck's words hadn't left Castle before Casey had Chuck pinned to the wall with his forearm against his throat.

Chuck looked calmly at Casey, which only infuriated the NSA Agent more. "If you want to make jokes, find Grimes."

Casey wondered what had gotten into Chuck, where he'd gotten the courage to rattle the cage of one 'Major John Casey'.

"Bartowski, I'm going over to quit my job. You better be gone when I get back. Beckman wants another briefing tomorrow morning. Don't let me see you until then," Casey growled releasing Chuck.

"_See Chuck, this is how you handle the NSA ape. We're more important than him and we're his job. He won't hurt us. We have to stand up for ourselves, get some respect." Sid directed his comments toward Chuck._

"_Casey is the only one who has been honest with us. If you keep taunting him, I think he is going to kill us."_

"_He won't__. Duty before dishonor. Semper Fi. Wait until the briefing tomorrow morning."_

Xxx

Chuck walked to his Nerd Herder before he realized that the transportation he'd relied on for years was no longer available. Staring into space Chuck looked at the bus stop, deciding he had places to go and the bus was the only alternative. After a short ride Chuck, got off and entered his local bank branch. He wanted to know how much Beckman had put into his account. He needed a car. He knew he would be stuck with a government-supplied car full of GPS trackers. But he wanted something that he would be comfortable driving, in case he had to go off grid. Not a little box mobile like the herders that everyone laughed at when they saw them. The next step would be getting an apartment with an underground garage. A place to hide the car and a place of refuge, a place he could hide when he needed it.

Chuck had long ago designed a device to reflect the GPS trackers, with a flick of a switch it would appear he was driving aimlessly about the city, always just one camera ahead of the cameras the city had on the streets that the government could access on a whim. Chuck had been afraid to use it but Sid wasn't.

Chuck was surprised when he found forty-thousand had been transferred into his account. He'd hoped for more but was surprised by the amount, considering the government. They really owed him two years of back pay but he was enthusiastic that he would have more than enough to buy a car and put a deposit on an apartment.

Red flags would fly if he wrote checks or used his internet banking account to pay for said activities. _I need a way to move the money to a new account under another name._

Looking at his wallet, he flashed on a man who could provide fake ID's that would withstand limited scrutiny. Withdrawing five thousand dollars, he went in search of the elusive Mr. Weaver.

One hour later, Chuck left the shady bar with a new identity. Chuck had made sure he'd sat in the shadows with a hat pulled low over his eyes and Mr. Weaver didn't have a good look at his face. The ID he'd obtained needed only a picture that he would attach himself to and then get laminated. _Sorry, Big Mike I have to do this at another store._ A quick stop at a passport photo shop and he had everything he needed. He found a place where he could laminate his ID himself. It was so easy that even Chuck wondered why he'd never done it earlier.

Chuck walked into the next bank he saw and opened an account. After buying the new ID, he still had enough for a deposit on an apartment and car. He would augment the account each week, no sense letting them know what he was doing. He picked up a weekly rental guide on his way out of the bank and while sitting on the bench waiting for a bus, he circled several apartments that were close to Ellie and would be easy to access when he wanted to be alone.

Chuck walked out with a signed lease and smiled. It was a furnished one bedroom sublet that he could move into tomorrow if he had any stuff to move in. It would be a sanctuary where he could think.

The next stop was to look for a car, he so wanted to get something splashy. A Mustang convertible, an orange Challenger or a black Camaro but he ultimately settled for a 1995 BMW. It was a car that wouldn't attract attention; he'd seen two drive by while he was making the deal. It was a bland grey, which only made it better to blend in. With the five hundred dollar deposit, they would hold it until he returned at the end of the week with the rest of the money.

It was only the first of his plans to escape his ultimate death. Nothing was ever as it seemed. The rest would need to be planned carefully. There could be no mistakes. Mistakes would mean captivity or death.

"_Now I have to deal with your sister Chuck__, any advice," Sid laughed._

"_Let me talk to her one last time__," Chuck begged._

"_Not a chance, I'm protecting us."_

"_I need to say goodbye."_

"_Sorry, not going to happen, I've got it all under control."_

Xxx

Chuck walked into the apartment, giddy at how everything seemed to go so easy. The smile left his face when he saw Ellie waiting for him.

"Chuck, we need to talk. I gave you some advice last night without all the facts."

"Ellie, it's okay, you were right, time to move on."

"No, Chuck, it wasn't the right advice. Sarah was here a while ago and we had a long talk. She told me she told you she wanted to take the next step. She said you won't talk to her. Chuck, that girl cares about you very deeply."

'_Chuck a little advice, how do I get Ellie to back off?'_

'_Ellie doesn't back off, let me talk to her.'_

'_No Chuck, I'll handle it__.'_

Xxx

A/N 2: Tell me what you think, hit the little green button. I hope that the wait for the next chapter won't be so long.

You're all the best.


End file.
